You reap what you sow
by YumishinaChan
Summary: Shinigami… Soul Reapers, she always saw herself and the rest of her kind as guardians of souls. Not an easy task with a pretty crazy partner, an angel running wild and a kitten loving demon who is one hell of butler
1. Her weapon, deadly

_This first chapter of my fic, I really hope some of you will enjoy it; this is my try to do a Kuroshitsuji story. So any comment is appreciated, please review! I really would love to hear your opinion!_

_Warning: May include Spoilers depending on how far you are in the Anime (This story is mainly based on the Anime but I'll also include parts from the Manga)_

_© I do not own Kuroshitsuji even though I wish I would *hangs head*_

I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I

_My heart is making its last beat_

_My lungs are taking their last breath_

_My eyes will never see the sun rise again_

_The time has come to say a last goodbye to this world_

_Death, my guardian for this last journey_

_I'm ready; lead my soul into the realm no living has ever seen_

_Yet where all of us will end_

_Look at my sins, my virtues, what I've done_

_And after your final judgement_

_Bring me to the place where I belong_

_Be it Heaven or Hell_

I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I

The sounds of soft, rhythmic footsteps echoed through the halls of the Soul Reaper library where the Magic Plays were stored. A young woman wandered through the tall, dusty shelves that were filled with uncountable books. Each of them unique, each of them with its own story, the story of a human's life.

She always loved to read in them, to her humans were simply fascinating. They never failed to surprise you in what they were capable of, for better or for worse. She didn't know any other beings that were so various in the way they were. A human's soul could be filled with kindness till its last corner, yet another could show the horror of hell. And the path a human takes could change at every minute, to evil or good.

She continued her way through the long labyrinth-alike halls till she finally reached the Personnel Department, after some more walking she stood in front of an office door and knocked.

"Come in."

She opened the door and slowly walked in. Her eyes wandered around in the room and she blinked in confusion. No one seemed to be there.

"Hey Willie, where are you?"

She could hear a grumble from behind a huge pile of papers on the desk in the middle of the office. The next second William T. Spears came up from behind them, pushing up his glasses with his scythe, giving her an irritated look.

"Evelyn Fairbrooks, its Mr. Spears or at least William for you if you are not capable to use proper manners."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry."

He sighed at the young woman who was currently playing with a strain of her light brown hair while waiting for him to continue. It was rare to see someone like her as there barely were any female Shinigami. Though, her mossy green eyes and the delicate glasses she was wearing, like all the Shinigami did, gave away her true nature.

While William was in thought Evelyn was starting to carefully poke the pile of papers in front of him. William's face almost showed a sign of shock for a second, already seeing the papers all messed up, lying on the ground. He quickly pulled himself together and cleared his throat while pushing up his glasses once more.

"Stop that. If they fall down you have to clean them up."

She immediately pulled her hand away and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, I'm just amazed how thoroughly you managed to pile them up, seriously this is almost strange." She looked around in the office and gave him a look. "Though, it fits with the rest of the room. Man, your office is really too clean, noting is lying around. It looks like no one is ever in here."

William sighed, "Ten points taken from your result in the final employment test because of unfitting behaviour towards a superior."

"Wait what? Just because I said something about your office?"

"And for calling me…" he put up a face, "Willie…"

"Not fair! I can't afford to lose any points and-"

Her eyes widened, "One moment, to be in the final phase of the test I would have to have succeeded in the written part."

A grin appeared on the young woman's face, "You mean-"

The other Shinigami shook his head, "How you did is beyond me but yes, you passed it. You are now almost a full Shinigami. That if you don't screw it up, what you certainly will if you keep this behaviour."

Evelyn saluted, "Yes sir, understood!"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not, I would never do such a thing." She was proud managing to keep up a straight face while saying this.

William just sighed, "You are a pretty hopeless case but you managed the test so you are going to get a chance."

He walked over to a large locker, opened it and took something out. "That means you'll also get your own death scythe."

The girl was beaming with excitement, "I've waited so long for this day."

William gave her a look, "It could have come sooner, you have talent but you lack discipline. Anyway, here you go, I've already brought it here."

With these words he went to a nearby locker, opened it and handed Evelyn a scythe with a round, jagged blade at the edge.

"This is a new model and your own unique death-scythe, we call it a string trimmer or strimmer for short, its motorized and the blade rotates. It should be suited well for beginners like you."

Evelyn pouted, "You don't have to point that out every time."

She then turned her attention back to her scythe; her fingers slowly ran over the cold metal of the handle, the motor and at last over the silver blade that reflected her smiling face.

"I'm going to name you Trimmy."

William narrowed his eyes at her, "I don't even want to know."

"What? It fits?"

The superior Shinigami took a deep breath to calm himself down, "Can we stop this nonsense now and get to business?"

"Sure, so what is my first job?"

"Several humans died without being on the list. It seems that one of us is involved. Of course we can't tolerate that. I want you to go into the world of the living and investigate."

"Got it! Leave it to me and Trimmy!"

As she dashed off William just looked after her and sighed before preparing himself some tea.

Some time later Evelyn stood in front of the gate that leaded to the world of the living, her hands tightly around her weapon. She took a step forward and walked through it, a step into a to her complete new world.


	2. Her first mission, meetings

___Here is the second chapter of my __story. I hope some of you will like it. And if you have wishes or ideas just tell me ^-^_

_Warning: May include Spoilers depending on how far you are with everything _

_© I don't own Kuroshitsuji_

_I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I _

Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive took a sip of tea before looking over to Madam Red who sat across from him. His aunt returned the look with a worried expression on her face.

"So you are really doing this?"

"Of course, as the heir of the Phantomhive household it is my duty to fulfil the Queen's orders and stop this monster" He frowned and glared at the newspaper that showed a new article about the murderers that happened recently. "Jack the Ripper."

His aunt sighed, knowing she couldn't stop him once he made up his mind. A little later she put on her cloak, ready to leave the Phantomhive mansion.

"I'll be fine from here on Sebastian."

"But-"

The red haired woman looked deep into his eyes, "Please do not stray from that child's side so he does not wander of his path and get lost."

The butler bowed, "I shall, without fail. I intend to stay and protect him until the end."

When Madam Red opened the door, her own butler, Grell Sutcliff was already waiting for her.

"I've come to pick you up Mistress."

The two said goodbye to Sebastian before leaving into the rain.

I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I

**Miss Fairbrooks,  
Here are the exact details about your mission in the human world:**

Several women in London got killed without being on the list. We assume that a member of our organization is involved. We can't let someone spoil our good name therefore you have to do everything to inhibit any further rule-breaking. The best way to deal with this problem is to act as a bait to draw the attention of the killer. Therefore you have to use a disguise, since all the victim's were prostitutes this would be the best cover to get near the culprit. Deal with this as quickly as possible. I'm expecting your report soon.

William T. Spears

Once Evelyn had let out her anger on the innocent paper she was holding and had calmed down a bit she took out another blank paper along with a pen and started to write down something.

_Reasons why I'm going to kill Willie at some point…_

After she had added some points on the list she placed her hand under chin while thinking what to do now and how to go on.

"Hmm, William's plan actually seems to be the best… What a pain…"

In the end she decided to just go along with the idea of the superior Shinigami. She switched her white blouse, her black cloak, her boots, and the rest of her Shinigami clothes with a simple white and dark green dress that was a little too low cut at the cleavage for her taste. At last she replaced her glasses with contacts to make her outfit complete. After mumbling a last "You'll pay for that William" she left.

I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I

The night had come and it was dark already, only the moon spent some light on the dark allies of Whitechapel.

"Sebastian! Will you finally let that stupid cat go?" Ciel's voice echoed through the fogy air.

"I'm sorry young master; I was just taken by this beauty." The butler bowed and let go of the black cat he was holding.

The Earl of Phantomhive sighed, always the same with the black haired demon. His further thoughts got interrupted by a loud scream disrupting the peaceful night.

"Let's go!"

Ciel ran through the allies, barely able to see anything, letting the sound of the scream guide his way, he then finally reached a very small house and pulled the door open, his eyes widened in shock at the sight in front of him. Absent-minded he moved his hand to his cheek wiping some liquid away from it; just as red as the one the lifeless body of the woman lying in front of him was drenched in... blood. The next second Sebastian grabbed him from behind, covering his eyes, pulling him away.

The butler's eyes looked at the person who walked out of the door, blood dropped from his clothes, mixing with the falling rain.

"You have splattered it around in a rather lavish way, have you not? Jack the Ripper… no Grell Sutcliff."

"N-no, this isn't, I rushed here after hearing the scream."

"Do you believe you can feign innocence when you look like that Grell?"

Sebastian shook his head while looking slightly curious at him.

"This is the first time I've met someone like you in the human world. You showed the facade of a helpless Butler to everyone. You really fooled everyone quite splendidly."

"Splendidly? That's right, I'm an actress." Grell smirked while his appearance went through an incredible change; he switched his glasses with another pair, untied his hair and let a comb run through it that turned his hair back into its natural color, a dark bloody read. But the most change was in his behaviour, nothing was left form the helpless almost shy butler, instead Grell had a dark smirk on his face, and something slightly crazy lay in his eyes.

"Quite an exceptional one at that. But you are not just a normal Sebastian either, right?"

"It's the name I was given by the young master, so I'm Sebastian, for now."

Grell just grinned, "Very well. Now then, once again Sebastian … no… Sebby. I'll introduce myself anew. I'm the Barnett family butler, Grell Sutcliff. As a fellow butler please treat me kindly." During the last words he stroke a pose and blew a kiss towards Sebastian.

The face of the demon butler was hard to describe, it was mainly a mix of shock and disgust.

Grell was shaking his hips in excitement, "My, finally I get to meet you without a disguise. I was quite surprised at begin with as it was the first time I had seen a demon act as a butler."

The black haired demon smirked a little, "Surely that's my line, for someone like you to be acting as a butler… You are supposed to be a neutral being in the balance between gods and humans; a Shinigami."

Sebastian's eyes faced Grell, "Why would you, briefly like unto god, become a butler?"

Grell tapped his chin chuckling, "Indeed, shall we say for now that I fell in love with a woman?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow; it was unclear if it was just because that he was surprised that a Reaper fell for a human or that anyone would fall for Grell.

"And that woman is?"

"You know that without asking, right?" Said the figure, which had waited hidden in the darkness and now stepped out into the moonlight.

Ciel moved Sebastian's hand away and starred at the person, "Madam Red…"

I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I

Evelyn had heard the scream as well, she summoned her death-scythe in her hand and stepped over the unconscious body of the man who had judged her by her clothes and tried to touch her where you just don't touch a woman if she doesn't allow it. He wasn't on the list so she could only knock him out. "Let's go Trimmy." She jumped from roof to roof, following the sound of the scream.

I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I

Madam Red's hand was shaking, her eyes was fixed on Ciel's, the picture of her sister in front of her inner eye.

"Nee-san..."

With a metallic tone the knife she had held hit the ground as she stepped back, almost touching Sebastian who stood behind her, ready to do the killing blow, protecting his master. But Ciel stopped him.

"No Sebastian! Don't kill her!"

Grell looked at them, pulling his death-scythe out of the wall.

"Hurry up and get rid of that kid!"

"I-I can't kill this child."

"What are you saying after having cut up all those women? If you don't get rid of that kid you'll be the one who's disposed of!"

"But this child is my-"

The rest of the sentence was going under in a small scream of pain. Grell's death-scythe sounded kinda muffled as the blade buried itself in the woman's chest.

"I'm so disappointed in you Madam Red. I have no interest in you if you are just like all the other woman."

Madam Red's body hit the ground; you could barely make out the blood on her red coat. When she was lying there her cinematic record started to play up, a flashback of her life. How she meet Ciel's father, later her own husband and then lost everything.

**_'That what I had loved, that which I was coming to love. It was all dyed by the color red I so despised.'_**

The next part showed the begin of her hatred against those women she killed, how it had come to all this.

**_'I who lost everything, though they have what will never come again into my life. Women who throw that away without a second thought. I will dye them. I'll turn everything red with these hands.'_**

At last you could see her gaining back a small piece of happiness again with Ciel coming back, though there was still the pain it was only. Not the others she had lost.

**_'Then I was able to have on thing back. This time I won't let anything be taken away. I won't give anything up.'_**

When the flashback ended Grell walked over to her lifeless body.

"I loved you covered in the blood of others, Madam Red! Too think you were such a ridiculous women! I'm so disappointed. You have no right to wear red. The cheap show is now over. Goodbye Madam."

The Shinigami pulled her up and grabbed her dark red coat, taking it off and putting it on himself.

Sebastian looked after him when the voice of his master brought him back to reality. Ciel had kneeled down next to his aunt, looking at her face, wiping away the tear that run down it, he laid a hand on her eyes, closing them. Then he got up and turned around, his voice unusually calm for the situation.

"Sebastian, what do you think you are doing? I told you to hunt down Jack the Ripper."

Saying this, the young boy took the black cloak Sebastian had used to cover him from the rain and placed it over Madam Red's body.

"It's not over yet. Don't stand around; get rid of the other one"

Sebastian looked surprised at first then a smirk appeared on his lips, "Understood…"

I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I

Evelyn silently stood in the shadows, watching the whole scene. Humans were indeed interesting beings. She watched how Grell charged at the demon and they begun to fight. It was time to put an end to this she thought, raising her own scythe.

I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I

Sebastian was standing with his back on the wall while the rotating blade of his opponent's weapon moved closer and closer. The wool of his cloak already got torn apart. Suddenly the motor of another death-scythe could be heard and Grell jumped away to avoid a hit.

"What?" He looked at the young woman that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Who the hell are you? How dare you to interrupt my and Sebby's sweet dance of death?"

Both, Evelyn and gave Grell a look, "Evelyn Fairbrooks, I got send here to investigate the death of several people not being on the list and the involvement of a Soul Reaper in this"

Grell gulped, "I guess Will is angry?"

"A little maybe, so you are coming with me?"

Grell tapped his chin, "Uhm, no, I don't want to get yelled at by Will." He seemed to think for a second then winked, "Then again being punished by him could be interesting" He took a step forward, "Anyway, I'm not in the mood to leave." He raised his scythe and charged at Evelyn who blocked it what made two death-scythes crashing against each other.

Grell grinned brightly, "Ah, two Gods of Death are fighting; I wonder whose scythe will break first?"

Evelyn, exchanging strikes with him, could feel how she was losing her ground. It seemed she didn't have another choice. She looked over Grell's shoulder to Sebastian, "Is that Butler taking off his shirt?"

"Whaa! Sebby!" Grell was about to get a nosebleed alone from the thought and turned around.

"Hey, he still has his shirt o-"

Grell howled in pain as he got kicked in the back from behind and hit the ground hard. Then he could feel a weight on his back. Evelyn simply had sat down on him.

"Get off me!"

The other Shinigami ignored him and let a book appear in her hands.

"Dispatcher Grell Sutcliff, you have committed several regulation violations… blah, blah, blah… elimination of someone not on the list … blah, blah,, blah… using and unauthorized death-scythe and breaking some other rules nobody cares about."

She closed the book and let it disappear. She grabbed Grell's cloak and dragged him with her, but before she left she turned to Sebastian, "Sorry for the trouble this idiot caused"

The demon nodded while looking at her,

"My, this is really interesting. I've never met a female Shinigami before. Do all of them wear such…unconventional clothes?"

Evelyn blinked then looked down on herself, her hand wandered to her neck, where she could usually feel the collar of her blouse was now only bare skin. She was still wearing her cover-up clothes.

Sebastian looked at her, "Really fascinating."

The next second he had to dodge a flying string trimmer that barely missed his head before crushing into a wall.

Evelyn's face showed nothing but an innocent smile, "I'm sorry. My hand slipped."

Sebastian looked at the blade of her scythe that was still vibrating and had destroyed the wall partly.

"I-I understand"

Evelyn nodded; she turned around and was ready to leave, dragging Grell with her when her eyes fell on Ciel who was sitting next to Madam Red, not moving. She sighed and bit her lower lip, her gaze wandering to the death-scythe she had summoned back to her hand.

"I know William will scold me for this later but…"

She dropped Grell who was knocked out to the ground and walked over to her. Ciel awoke from his numbness. He got up and blocked her way but Evelyn just walked past him without even bother to look at him. When she stood in front of the body she smashed down her scythe.

Ciel's eyes widened in shock, "No!" But Sebastian who understood better stopped him. Ciel struggled, "Let me go!"

"Please calm down young master, everything will be alright. She is judging her life, judging if she is allowed to live on or not."

Evelyn didn't pay attention to them at all, not moving, she closed her eyes to concentrate and opened them after a second.

"There's still a spark of life in her…"

Ciel ran up and grabbed her arm, "Are you saying you can save her?"

Evelyn looked at him, "I can give your aunt her life back."

"Then do it! Let her live!"

Evelyn looked at him; he was a human, so she had already guessed he wouldn't understand.

"Will she? She'll survive but there's a difference in being alive and to live. If I save her now, what will happen? She'll have to live on with the pain she feels because having lost most of the people close to her and that made her taking those women's lives, live on with the guilt of what she has done and the consequences of it. Can she be happy again? And didn't you get order to dispose of Jack the Ripper, dispose of her? What will you do about that?"

Ciel starred at her wide-eyed, "Are you saying to let her die?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "I'm saying no such thing. I'm mainly stating a fact. Will you let her die in peace, or will you allow her to live but let her lead a most likely unhappy and miserable life? What is your decision?"


	3. Her new partner, unique

_Alright, a new chapter, finally I must say, I'm really, really sorry it took so long, but I had a huge writers block with this chapter. I hope it's good and was worth the waiting._

_Warning: May include Spoilers depending on how far you are with the whole story_

© I don't own Kuroshitsuji sadly

I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I

Evelyn was standing next to Sebastian, her gaze directed at the huge church where several people were gathering. Throwing the grandest of parties as once another Shinigami had called it. She watched the people and the whole around with interest. "So, when somebody dies they all come together and sulk about it? Speaking some nice words and all?"

Sebastian sweatdropped while nodding then raised an eyebrow, finding something kinda strange. "You are a Shinigami, yet you don't know about the rites of a funeral?"

The young woman shrugged her shoulders, "We are not responsible for happens to the body after a human dies. Our duty is to guide their souls."

She looked at the people, who walked into the church, sitting down, listening to the priest in the front when he started talking. Evelyn shook her head, "All this seems so strange to me. Well, humans don't know what they awaits them when they die, what they have to expect after their death, so I guess saying goodbye and holding such a ceremony makes them feel better."

The people attending to the funeral turned around when Ciel, who in the meantime had left the carriage, entered the church. They stared at him and begun mumbling when he walked up to the coffin where Madam Red's body laid.

"A red dress? How improper."

"But the Madam loved red so dearly."

Ciel pulled up the red dress he carried and then placed it over Madam Red looking down at his aunt.

"Neither white flowers nor plain clothes suit you. What suits you is the red of passion, the color of liquorice burning the landscape."

This moment, uncountable red rose-petals started to dance in the air and flying around, turning into a rain, covering Madam Red and the plain white flowers she had been laid on.

They made Evelyn immediately loose interest in the funeral, her mossy green eyes moved left and right, following the petals, it seemed like that were the only movements they currently noticed. Absently minded she caught one of the petals and held it in her hand. Her fingers running and tracing over it, so much that it already got thinner. She seemed like a child, seeing them for the first time. "They are really beautiful, we don't have something like that where we are coming from," she whispered, holding the petal in her hand close, continuing to watch the rest of them while the funeral went on.

I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I

The female Shinigami stared at William; she had just returned to the Shinigami realm and was now reporting back, standing in his office. You could see in her face that currently her mind and tongue were having a large battle about speaking out what she was thinking or not. In the end the mouth won.

"What do you mean I have to work with him?" She took a closer look at Grell who stood next to her, "Him, her, it… whatever..."

William's finger impatiently tapped the wood of his desk while looked at her slightly annoyed, "What I just said, you and Grell Sutcliff are going to form a team and work together."

"I don't want to team up with her!" Grell whined, shifting to the left and right. Evelyn stared at him. "That's my line…"

"It's already decided, after what he did Grell won't go on mission and work on his own, and since you just became a Shinigami it will be good if you work with someone who already has experience and Grell has been working as a real Soul Reaper for some time already." He turned to Grell who was busy fixing his clothes. "As unbelievable and strange that might be… so you two will work together and can keep an eye on each other."

The girl crossed her arms and for a moment there was silence before Evelyn broke it, pointing her finger accusingly at William, "You are doing that on purpose aren't you? Teaming me up with him? As payback! Admit it!"

William pushed up his glasses in the usual manner, "I have no clue what you are talking about. I wouldn't do such a thing; I'm far too professional to bring my personal feelings into this."

Evelyn huffed angrily, "Uh-huh, suurree"

William ignored her and sat down, "Now, will you please go. I think you have work to do. If you don't get your work done in time, don't think your overtime will be paid."

Both Shinigami gave their superior a last glare before walking out, Grell in front of Evelyn, "Follow me, we'll go back to the world of the living."

Evelyn stopped dead in track, her hands on her hips, "And just why would you be the leader and order me around?"

Grell turned around and made a dramatic pose, "Because I'm the older and more experienced one of us. A true Soul Reaper!"

Evelyn snorted then a grin appeared on her lips. "Not with those scissors as a death scythe," she said, pointing at the two tiny scissors that Grell was forced to use as William had taken away his chainsaw. "I would be surprised if you even could cut off a single soul from the body with those, let alone fight.

She covered her moth with her hands to suppress her laughter, "I can't wait to watch you smite an enemy with the mighty power of those." She laughed again then imitated Grell. "Fear my wrath! I'll overpower you by tailoring you terrible clothes that will make you look ugly as that is the only thing my weapon is good for. Well, and maybe cutting paper."

Grell growled darkly and pouted, "Shut up…"

Evelyn's smiled didn't vanish, "At least I still have a real death-scythe." Her hand was travelling over Trimmy's hilt as she pointed that out.

"I'm still the older one!"

"Of that I have no doubt, considering the wrinkles you have."

Grell's face was an expression of pure horror, "W-what? I-I don't have wrinkles; my beautiful, soft, pale skin is perfect! William, tell her that it's perfect."

"Just get out…"

William watched the two leaving, Grell ranting about having to find a mirror and tilted his head to the side, wondering if it really had been a good idea to put them on a team.

I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I

Sebastian sat bored on the coach box as he was driving one of the two carriages. He stared off into the landscape, thinking about why they actually were there.

_"A trip? In this season?" Sebastian curiously looked at his young Master._

"Sebastian, do you know of a pastime called "bear baiting"?"

"The phrase has a most fun and pleasant ring to it. The truth however is quite different."

Ciel nodded, taking a sip of his tea, "The bears are tied, up, whipped and have a pack of wild dogs set on them, until, they finally are killed."

Sebastian still wore his typical smirk when he answered, "That's so incredible like humans."

"It was banned under the Cruelty to Animals Act of 1835. However, a loophole remained. If the bullying dogs were not goaded, what would happen?

Sebastian tapped his chin, "It would become a case of one animal bating another, animal bullying, so to speak."

Ciel took the fork and cut off a piece of his dessert with it, "There is a village where they do that. Houndsworth, it's famous for raising hunting dogs, but beneath that is has another side…This wrenches at her Majesty's heart. Therefore we are to investigate this village under the pretext of making it her resort. That is the true goal of the trip we are making."

Sebastian seemed to frown a bit, "A village of dogs, huh?"

Ciel looked at him, "What is it?"

"It was that I had believed securing a resort location was somewhat beneath you, Young Master."

"There is something, a reason why I, the Phantomhive, must be the one to go to this Houndsworth village."

Sebastian sighed while making the horses go faster, after a while the demon butler begun to look around constantly, turning around every second. Ciel noticing this, looked at him. "What is it Sebastian?"

"I'm not sure Young Master, but I have a bad feeling, the feeling of an upcoming doom."

"Sebby-chan!"

Grell appeared out of nowhere, jumping at the carriage towards the Sebastian. The butler frowned and simply raises his legs, kicking Grell of the carriage. The red-haired landed on the ground and tried to get up just to get rolled over by the wheels of the carriage, making him groaning in pain.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel asked, starring at Evelyn who had appeared as well and now sat opposite to him in the carriage.

"Don't blame me. He dragged me along", the brown haired girl said, pointing at Grell, who was desperately trying to catch up with the carriages. "The whole time already blabbering about his beloved Sebby-chan."

Sebastian turned around, giving Grell a disgusted look while Evelyn just sighed.

"So, you are on the way to this village that is close by?"

When Ciel nodded, Grell jumped up and down with sparkly eyes while still running after the carriage.

"We do too! We have a job there!" he yelled at them, making Evelyn looking amused. "We do? Since when? You just want to stalk that butler."

The ride of the carriage got a bit jerky for a second at this due to Sebastian twitching and mumbling something about a village of dogs not being worse enough.

Ciel rubbed his temples, "I guess a discussion with you is pointless so I don't mind if you come along, just don't get in the way."

Grell cheered happily at this, "Sebby-chan and I! Together on a mission! Fighting and working side on side!" He blinked and looked after the carriages which had increased their speed once more.

"Wait for me! Sebby-chan!"

I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I

"Resort! Resort! We are on cloud nine!"

Finny, Bard and Meirin were in a really great mood. Happy Ciel had taken them along on this trip and were getting more and more excited the closer they came to the village. Sebastian smirked while listening to them.

"They are really in high spirits, are they not? It seems they are thanking you kind Young Master."

Ciel looked to the side, outside of the carriage, "It would be problematic if we left them behind at the mansion and they ended up destroying it."

Sebastian let out a deep sigh, "Indeed."

At this point the carriage reached a shield that read: "Welcome to Houndsworth"

"This is the village entrance."

Excited Finny, Meirin, and Bard leaned out of the carriage to look at it, just to jump back with a scream at what they saw; the three stared in horror at it.

What marked the entrance to the village was a dark, black tree, without and leaves, steel collar with spikes were hanged in it and bones and the remains of dogs were lying beneath.

"I forgot to mention it but this is _planned_ construction site for the resort."

The three servants hanged their head, "Young Master…"

Ciel ignored them and told Sebastian to go on. They made their way further to the village. Finny looked out of the carriage when he saw an older woman rolling a buggy.

"First villager spotted! Stop for a moment Tanaka please!"

The old man stopped the carriage next to the woman and Finny jumped out, running over to her, "I'll help you Miss!"

Meirin and Bards eyes widened, "Y-you shouldn't do that Finny! If you are not careful, the baby inside will be hu-" The warning however came too late. Finny had already grabbed the buggy and accidently pulled it high into the air by that.

"What?"

The eye of the boy widened in shock when he realized what he had done. He quickly let the buggy down again. All bent over it just to back away the next second.

"W-what is that?"

Inside the buggy, they could see the skull of a dog instead if a baby. To the old woman, this seemed to be normal.

"You know, this little one was eaten by that."

She grabbed the buggy and walked off, rolling it away, leaving the still shocked servants behind, mumbling something, "The small white haired dog is a good dog. The black dog is a bad, disobedient dog."

Ciel looked after her, "I've heard there are quite some people in this who were murdered or are missing. The population of this village has been decreased by a third in the last ten years. Investigating and resolving this situation is one of the jobs I was given."

Evelyn tilted her head to the side, watching the woman leave. "Is it normal for you humans to roll the remains of the pets around? Is that some kind of funeral rite as well?"

Ciel gave her a strange look, "No… that certainly is not normal."

Evelyn nodded, pulled out a book and eagerly wrote something down. Sebastian turned around and watched her doing this.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm writing down habits and customs of humans. I still don't know much about them so this helps me."

Sebastian blinked and just nodded, before they went further on, Evelyn tapped her chin, "I could swear I have forgotten about something."

A good deal away, a certain red haired Shinigami was still running, following the same way as them, "I'm coming Sebby-chan!"

I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I - I

A little later they reached the actual village. It made a pretty normal impression and truly fit to its name. Everywhere the people were working with their dogs, much to Sebastian's dislike.

"Bending their wills via carrot and stick approach instils obedient in them. Such a wonderful scene is it not? However, the dogs are also to blame; doing everything they can to court humans and gladly accepting the collar around their neck. It is a completely unfathomable concept to me."

Ciel started to get angry with him, "If you have something you want to say then spill it."

"Well then, heeding your words I shall. While I'm quite a cat person I do not like dogs. Actually I detest them."

Ciel simply made a barking sound as they went on. They passed the village and in the end reached a large mansion. Sebastian stopped the carriage in front of it and just then a young woman with silver-grey hair and purple eyes stepped out, smiling friendly at them.

"Would you be the Phantomhive party?"

"Yes…"

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle. The master is awaiting your arrival."

Meirin, Bard and especially Finny stared in awe at her, his cheeks all red, "Whoa."

"W-what a pretty Lady."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and stared at the woman, Evelyn did the same, biting her lip while doing so.

The young woman made a gesture to follow her so they got out of the carriage, Ciel, Sebastian and Evelyn directly walking behind the maid while Bard and the rest unloaded the carriage.

Evelyn stared at the woman the whole time while following her, her hand making an rotating move, like she would be twirling her death-scythe. She couldn't put a finger on it yet, but there was something about this woman that made her wanting to cut her head off.


End file.
